


Come to Bed (I’ll Be Your Girl)

by sophiahelix



Series: when it feels right [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: When he comes out he sees Javi’s brightened the room, as if he wants to see better. As if he wants to see what he paid for.“Oh my god,” Javi says, as Yuzu walks across the room.





	Come to Bed (I’ll Be Your Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Ran across the perfect lingerie set for Yuzu and couldn’t stop thinking about putting it in a sequel:
> 
> https://twitter.com/karolinazl/status/1134184640892325888?s=21
> 
> Thanks to Dianna for chatficcing this out with me. Credit to both her and someitems for team effort on the last couple of lines. :D

“Something for tomorrow night,” Javi says, and he doesn’t quite meet Yuzu’s eyes as he hands over the ribbon-tied package. His voice is low, and Yuzu realizes he’s _nervous_.

They’ve been doing this for a few months, long distance. Javi comes out to Toronto when he can, and there are a lot of calls at odd hours, early morning for Yuzu or late night for Javi. Sometimes they talk when it’s dark for both of them, and that’s when they’re the most open, honest and true words spilling out that they could never say any other way. 

When they meet in person, they mostly fuck. Yuzu keeps meaning to do something about that but he never seems to find the energy, lying in bed with both of them drenched in sweat and breathing hard, blissfully high on each other.

For all that, it’s pretty vanilla sex, compared to how things started last summer. Since then he’s sent a few panty shots to Javi, but when they’re together Javi just seems to want him naked as fast as possible, which hasn't really been a problem. So Yuzu’s a little surprised when he pulls the ribbon off the box and lifts the lid, parting the tissue beneath to reveal what’s inside.

“Oh,” he says, raising his eyebrows. He sets the lid on his bed and takes out the top piece, carefully. It’s a longline brassiere made of fine black mesh, with swirls of sheer champagne lace beautifully layered over it. The straps are narrow black satin, and so are the underwires of the small cups, but Yuzu can’t stop staring at the straps that angle across the chest.

He looks at Javi, feeling heat rising in his face. “I never wearing something like this, before.”

Javi clears his throat, still not quite looking up. “There is also — uh…” He nods his head. 

Yuzu looks down again to see matching panties in the box, decorated with large fleur de lis of the same champagne lace. “It’s beautiful,” he says, truthfully. 

“I saw it online,” Javi says. “I thought — I hoped that you would like it.”

“I do,” Yuzu says, and there must be something in his voice that makes Javi look up at last, smiling that roguish smile, the one that’s all self-deprecating charm.

“Good,” Javi says. He clears his throat again. “I can’t stay but — I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yuzu nods. “I'll be there.”

After Javi leaves, he puts on the lingerie set. It feels foreign, the hooks at the back, the tight fit across his chest, and it’s just shy of being too small. It’s a new feeling, too, to know that he’s wearing something Javi bought for him, something beautiful and expensive. Yuzu likes it, the whole thing.

He stares at himself in the mirror. The way the cups strain over his pecs, how perfectly the lace of each piece echoes the curves of the other, outlining his waist in the gap between. The all-too familiar sensation of the thong pulling snugly against him, like a dance belt. He wonders if Javi thought of that, if he imagined Yuzu wearing these clothes and being reminded of a skating costume. Or maybe it’s the other way around — maybe Javi wants him to think of this every time he gets on the ice. 

Yuzu shivers, and reaches around to unhook himself. 

A few things aren’t quite right. He takes his time coming home from practice the next day, stopping in at a discreet salon he’s used before. He likes to be smooth everywhere when he can, and tonight more than ever. He hesitates at another storefront, then goes in and makes a purchase he’s thought about for years, now there’s a good reason for it. He finally has someone else to see, to appreciate.

At home he gets dressed, carefully, making sure everything is concealed beneath his usual cold weather clothing. After some thought he reaches for strong hold gel in the bathroom, parting his hair in front and teasing it high, a harder-edged style he’s been wanting to try. Yuzu turns his head back and forth, appraising, and nods.

His heart beats hard, in the cab on the way to Javi’s hotel. It’s still strange, sharing these long-held fantasies with someone else, not really talking about it. He just hopes he’s reading the signals right now.

“Hi,” Javi says, when he opens his door. Today he seems more confident, if still tense, gripping the door handle too hard. Yuzu feels a swooping sensation in his chest as he steps inside, like he’s committing to something big, going all in. It’s the same way he felt letting Javi into his own hotel room last summer, with no real idea of how things would go that night. What’s between them has always been enormous, dangerous, electric.

Inside, he smiles tightly and then steps into the bathroom, beginning to undress. He hears Javi walking away, turning off the television, clicking a light. He can’t tell from here whether it’s off or on.

When he comes out he sees Javi’s brightened the room, as if he wants to see better. As if he wants to see what he paid for.

“Oh my god,” Javi says, as Yuzu walks across the room.

He knows the lingerie looks good. It looks even better on him today, with his whole body waxed smooth and the new black silk stockings outlining the muscles of his long legs. Yuzu walks slowly, letting his hips sway, the champagne lace moving with every step, his gaze on Javi the whole way. 

Javi’s sitting at the end of his bed in a white t-shirt and black cotton boxer briefs, eyes wide and his mouth actually hanging partway open. Yuzu sees his chest rising quickly as he breathes fast, and then he licks his lips quickly, his glance darting up and down.

“Yuzu,” Javi says, his voice breaking halfway through.

“Yes?” Yuzu asks, low, because his heart is in his throat. He drops one shoulder and raises the other, turning his head to the side, vamping as he comes closer. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Javi exhales. His knees are spread, and as Yuzu steps between them his hands come up to rest on Yuzu’s hips. He smooths up and down, the silk of the stockings rasping beneath his fingers. “You’re — I can’t believe how you look.”

Yuzu puts his hands on Javi’s shoulders, leaning down. “Good?” he breathes, close to Javi’s mouth. “This is how you want?”

“I,” Javi says, and then he swallows, hard. “I bought one more thing.”

He reaches back on the bed and comes up with something in his hand, a small gold tube. He pulls off the top and holds it up.

“Would you wear this?” Javi asks, and now Yuzu can hear how nervous he really is. “For me?”

Yuzu looks at the lipstick, a creamy hot red slash in Javi’s hands, and nods, wordless. It feels like he’s going to pass out, he wants this so much.

His ears roar when Javi reaches up, moving towards his face. Javi’s hand is shaking, and he won’t look Yuzu in the eyes, gaze fixed on his mouth. He can feel Javi’s breath on his face. The first touch shocks Yuzu, sends him reeling, but he stays where he is, letting Javi drag the lipstick along, catching on his lower lip. The sensation is thick, visceral. He doesn’t know what it looks like and he doesn’t care, just wanting Javi to take what he wants. 

When Javi finishes he finally looks up, expression stunned, like he can’t believe what he just did. He caps the lipstick and tosses it aside, reaching for Yuzu’s waist again, that bare strip of skin. Awareness of the lingerie he’s wearing strikes Yuzu anew, the tight constriction of it against his body, and he shifts under Javi’s hands.

It feels like he’s on fire, the way Javi’s looking at him. “Good?” Yuzu insists, one more time.

Javi nods, like he’s in a dream. “Perfect,” he says softly. 

“Then take off your clothes,” Yuzu says. 

Javi’s smile flares, surprised, and then he reaches down to strip off his shirt. When it’s over his head Yuzu gets to see the stretch of his torso, the thick muscle of his waist and the strength of his arms, and then the shirt’s on the floor and Javi’s lifting his hips to pull off his boxers, erection springing free. Yuzu looks down to admire it, the proud jut and curving length, and when he licks his lips he tastes lipstick, waxy and unfamiliar. 

Desire sparks through him then, and his legs buckle as he slides onto Javi’s lap, kneeling on the bed. Javi makes a startled sound, wrapping his arms around Yuzu to pull him closer. He spreads his hands on Yuzu’s back, and Yuzu can feel the heat of his palms even through the mesh.

“Yuzu,” Javi says, almost pleading. His hands move, restless, and his face is so desperate, like this is almost too much. Yuzu knows how he feels.

“Kiss me,” Yuzu demands, bending closer, and Javi does. 

It’s rough, hot, perfect. Javi’s kiss is biting, advancing and retreating, like he’s testing the plushness of Yuzu’s lips, the same way his hands keep moving over Yuzu’s body. He cups Yuzu’s ass in both hands as they kiss, squeezing tight, and caresses the curve of his hips, sliding up until one hand is buried in Yuzu’s hair. Yuzu moans, flicking his tongue into Javi’s mouth, and then Javi pulls his hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat.

Yuzu cries out. “Ah, ah, _fuck_.” 

He digs his fingers into Javi’s shoulders, as Javi kisses hard and hungry over his neck and chest. Javi catches one of the satin crisscross straps between his teeth and pulls back to let it go, snapping against Yuzu’s skin. At the sharp bite, Yuzu moans again and arches further back, leaning into the cradle of Javi’s hand. 

His panties are painfully tight now, straining against his groin. Yuzu squeezes his knees against Javi’s hips to hold himself up as Javi moves lower, licking his nipples through the mesh of the cups. The roar in his ears is deafening, what’s happening almost too much to believe. It’s like the first time they were together, so many secret desires revealed, their bodies moving together before they even knew what they wanted.

He can tell Javi’s feeling the same way now. He’s panting so hard, and his movements are frantic, like he has to snatch this before it’s over. His teeth graze Yuzu’s nipple and his breath is hot and wet, his hands on Yuzu so possessive.

Yuzu moves his hands into Javi’s short hair, stroking his head, trying to calm himself down just as much. “Javi,” he says. He means it to be sweet and fond but it comes out a languid purr, shockingly erotic. Javi pulls him upright again, and when Yuzu meets his eyes it’s like something hot and final goes through them both, desire as clean and sharp and lethal as a lightning strike.

Before Yuzu can think, Javi whips him around, slamming him back onto the bed. They kiss desperately as Javi kneels up between his legs, fumbling to tug the thong aside. Yuzu slicked himself up already, knowing how this would end, but it’s still a shock to feel Javi pressing against him, big and hot, clumsy in the urgency of his need. Yuzu hardly realizes he’s begging “ _fuck me_ ” between kisses until Javi gasps “I am, I am, just let me — ” as he shoves suddenly in.

There’s no pause, no breath, before they start. There’s not much grace either; frantic rocking together, Yuzu’s stockinged legs wrapped around Javi’s waist, Javi shifting to brace his hands better against the mattress as he starts to move. It’s pounding, pure need, with rough sloppy kissing until Javi wrenches away. He looks down at Yuzu’s body, eyes wild, and lets out a long, shuddering groan.

He’s moving with hard, deep thrusts now, and that’s what Yuzu needs. He gasps, meeting Javi’s hips with his own, closing his eyes as he lets the overwhelming wave of ecstasy roll through him. He’s never come this fast before, on his own or with anyone else, but the way Javi’s staring at him is too much. “ _Look at you_ ,” Javi moans, broken and animal, and then Yuzu’s coming.

Somewhere in there, he knows, Javi comes too. He can feel how Javi swells inside him, the throbbing pleasure magnified, and then Javi drops his head, face pressed against Yuzu’s bare shoulder as he gasps out Yuzu’s name with a hoarse cry. It’s so good when it’s like this, sharing it, and Yuzu just holds him tight, relishing the feeling and the sweetness of the air after.

A long while later, Javi laughs. “Sorry,” he says. “I thought that would be — longer.”

Yuzu laughs too. “I don’t think we can handle longer.”

Javi kisses his shoulder, rubbing his stubbled cheeks against it, nuzzling. “Practice,” he says, and when he lifts his head Yuzu can see he’s blushing, grinning. 

“Hmm,” Yuzu says, reaching up to touch Javi’s face. There's red lipstick smeared on his mouth, and Yuzu smiles as he rubs his thumb over it. “I already practice twice today.”

Javi leans in again. “You know you love to practice,” he mutters, breathy.

“Practice makes perfect,” Yuzu teases, and he feels those black satin straps biting into his shoulders as he leans up into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com


End file.
